madelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline and the New Girl
Madeline and the New Girl '''is an episode in Season 3. Summary A new girl named Lakshmi comes to the Paris boarding school from her homeland of India for a month, and Monique, having read too many comic books, becomes paranoid and convinced that Lakshmi is an alien, The Problem: Lakshmi is interested in (astronomy.) Plot: Madeline and the New Girl: One day an exchange student comes to the Boarding School from India. She introduces herself as Lakshmi. Madeline is pleased to meet her, but has trouble pronouncing her name which causes a bit of awkwardness. The Girls take Lakshmi to play soccer at the park which she is very good at, However she becomes very nervous when the Children Introduce to their little dog Genevieve, revealing a secret she is fearful of dogs. Lakshmi requests that Miss. Clavel keep Genevieve away from her. At dinner: Lakshmi finds the bread served in France to be a bit strange. The bread is much too different than food that is served at home. After some encouragement from Miss. Clavel and Madeline, she tries the bread and finds it delicious. Miss. Clavel then leaves to take a phone call; Madeline, Chloe, Danielle, Monique and Nicole overhear her speaking with an organization which arranged Lakshmi's trip to France. Hearing Miss. Clavel says "she will need to fill out necessary forms due to Lakshmi being an "alien." The girls misunderstand this and begins to believe that Lakshmi is actually an extraterrestrial alien. Comic enthusiast's: Monique hypothesizes how Lakshmi arrived on The Planet Nation of Earth by space shuttle. Madeline is skeptical and assertive: tells her friends "there must be a rational explanation". The Girls soon go to bed, however Lakshmi feels uncomfortable in her new surroundings, she looks at a picture of her parents for comfort and tried to sleep. Later that night, Madeline awakens unsure to her previous conviction that Lakshmi is normal. She finds Lakshmi's bed is empty and wakes Monique. They search the whole house before finding Lakshmi in the attic From a far view point: Lakshmi is staring at the Moon, speaking to someone who isn't there. Suddenly the Refraction Moon that shines through the window brackets through darkness Lakshmi reflection image appears to have grow antennas from her head similar to shadow puppet's. Monique panics and falls into a pile of junk. This alerts Chloe, Danielle and Nicole who come rushing up to the attic to see what happening. Miss. Clavel arrives next and chastises the girls for being out of bed. Madeline explains they were watching Lakshmi a while; Lakshmi was communicating above the stars, talking to the moon. Miss Clavel looks up in the sky and saw there is nothing wrong with the Moon however when Miss. Clavel looks outside: she see's the open skys the Moon seems bright has returned back to normal. Miss. Clavel comforts Lakshmi anxiety for being in a new place and tells the girls to go bed, "All will be well in in the morning," Miss. Clavel assure them". In the bedroom Monique and the other girls is still convinced Lakshmi is a genuine alien. Madeline remains skeptical, but is still confused as to what she saw. Dormintorial Quarterly Room: Miss. Clavel and Lakshmi has arrived, the student's pulled the bed sheet covers up toward neck not covering their heads and went back to Sleep. The next day, Miss. Clavel takes the Girls to show Lakshmi around Paris. Lakshmi is still afraid of Genevieve, Miss. Clavel orders the dog has to remain at the school. Tour around the City: Lakshmi is somewhat disinterested, she is still tired from the night before. Then she spots an observatory and excitedly ran towards it however it's closed for the day so Miss. Clavel promises they will return later. Monique assumes this is more evidence than Lakshmi is an alien, Madeline's is still skeptical. Back at the school: Miss. Clavel has Lakshmi talking about her favorite hobbies. Lakshmi reveals she loves astronomy which is the study of stars and planets in space. She enthusiastically tells the girls about a comic meteor-rite with speedy velocity that will descend on the nation, it should will occur at this night". " We should all stay-up and watch it until Mid-Night." The Girls become increasingly unsettled, now largely convinced that Lakshmi is a Martian Invader from another Planet. That night after going to bed, Lakshmi sneaks upstairs to the attic. The Girls gather in fear about the cosmic Meteor to when is should happen. Madeline asserts her self and finds Lakshmi's picture of her parents, now she knows Lakshmi isn't an alien. However the girls fixate on the unfamiliar attributes of Lakshmi's parents, believing they are aliens as well. The Girls from a far distance they follow Lakshmi upstairs: She uses a mote-controller; A Flying Saucer that flies outside the Boarder House window before the rainfall came down from the sky from Paris. The Flyer Saucer flew back inside the window spun around in the attic until its lands. By this point, Madeline is now believing that Lakshmi is an Alien. The group tackles Lakshmi and attempt to tie her up, paralyzing her movement however, they are interrupted by Miss. Clavel who demands to know what is going on. By this time Lakshmi escaped and got away. Monique frantically explains to Miss. Clavel that Lakshmi is an alien and has summoned spacecraft to attack the nation, among the other strange occurrences. Miss. Clavel dispels her assertion by explaining the phenomenon is simply: The UFO: Fly Saucers: with mote control there is no invasion, Miss. Clavel mention other facts: meteor space-rock showers, once thought to be a star may burn up from the Entree: Helios sphere, grow smaller, descending like gulf ball's to the platonic surface and smashes the ground-floor, When the Sun and Moon Darkens: Forms an Solar Eclipse: Casts a Shadow Umbrella effect, The Moon can also be covered by the fluffy clouds, darkening the skys hiding Lunar Creator from our eyes; a natural occurrence I am sure and the term alien is a legal definition for foreign National Immigration visiting the citizenship National Country. The Girls realize their mistake and set out to apologize to Lakshmi. After searching through the night and into the morning, Madeline revisits the attic with Genevieve to find clues as to Lakshmi's whereabouts. She discovers a radio among Lakshmi's belongings, which dispels the notion that Lakshmi had antenna. Madeline switches on the radio and comes into contact with Lakshmi's friend back in India. Madeline feels bad about her believing that Lakshmi was an alien, now has the idea of where to locate her. Madeline and Genevieve heads towards the Observatory where they find Lakshmi at the telescope. Madeline apologizes for the Girls' behavior and asks if Lakshmi can teach them about astronomy. Lakshmi accepts and jokes that she too had a hard time to say Madeline as well. Upon heading back, Lakshmi reveals the reason to Madeline she is scare of dogs because she was once bitten by one. Madeline helps Lakshmi get closer to her dog Genevieve and she begins to feel more comfortable. The next day, Lakshmi shares her knowledge of Indian culture with the class. They become very interested in India's animals, customs, clothing and food. Later that night: Lakshmi show them the wonders of the night sky. The tale concludes with a Zoom Telescope from the Boarding School in Paris, They searched high up in the sky from the Planet Nation of Earth towards outer-Space, Searching for New Discoveries: Song "Friends" Explanation: When Miss Clavel explains when the sun blocks the moon form a solar eclipse: Darken the skies. Do not look into the (Solar Eclipse) with your eyes until it passes. If the Planet Earth blocks the Sun: Our Planet would burn up in (Obliteration) for being way to close. Lunar Moon: Creators Crystal's creates light Refraction: needs the sun energy, to absorb light, reflects back to the Planet Nations surface and the through Window; similar to a Glow Orb at night. Keep in Mind: '''Sun and Planet Earth Collide's: For one, the sun actually is bigger, than the Earth; Mercury and Venus is closer to it. Sun and the Globule Nation collides:The Nation would have been brighter from the outside (daytime or night time as well.) The World Surface would be even hotter (enough to boil all the water away and burn all else on it, so nobody would survive it). Lunar moon intertwines an Eclipse with the Solar Sun; (Solar Eclipse:) Umbra Shadow Effect: The Planet darken's for a day. Category:Episodes